Sword Wolf
This article is about the Genesis-Line Zoid, for the similarly-modeled but otherwise separate Zoid, see Whitz Wolf. The Sword Wolf is a Wolf-type Zoid, one of over 200 mechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy and media franchise. It is unique to the Zoids: Genesis timeline. Overview The Sword Wolf is a Wolf-type Zoid named for the two large blades that are mounted onto its back. It uses these blades to skewer or slash at its victims. It has a great degree of maneuverability, and also sports several guns, making it a highly versatile Zoid that, while specialising in close-range combat, is capable at a range as well. In the Genesis anime, the Sword Wolf was an incredibly potent Zoid, as its Metal-Zi swords rendered it effective against the otherwise nigh-invulnerable armor of Digald's Bio Zoids. Battle Story Appearances In the Zoids Genesis battle story, the Sword Wolf is a Zoid coming from the Ancient Era that predates the Age of Technology. There is no indication if it is a unique Zoid or not. Media Appearances Anime The Sword Wolf is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime, and is piloted by a man named Ra Kan, who is the leader of the Digald Suppression Army. Both of its swords are made from a rare material called Metal-Zi, which is the only substance capable of slicing through a Bio-Zoid's Hell Armour. Initially, Ra-Kan was the King of Kida-han, and was respected as a powerful lord. However, his country was eventually attacked by Digald, with their newly-developed Bio Zoids. These Zoids proved incredibly difficult to destroy, and while his army may have been able to defeat Digald had he engaged them in a full-blown war, Ra-Kan knew that any such engagement would inflict great harm onto the people of his country. Thus, he fled the country with his Sword Wolf, with only his niece Rei Mii (piloting her father's Lanstag) travelling with him. This retreat proved to be a horrendous decision, as his downfall made Digald confident in their ability to intimidate the rest of Zi, and triggered their spate of invasions and attempted world-domination. This all happened before the start of the series, which begins with Ruuji and his Murasame Liger in Mirodo Village. While Ruuji is able to combat Digald's Bio Zoids thanks to his Zoid's large blade, it is the appearance of Ra Kan and Rei Mii that drives them off in earnest. When Mirodo's Generator is destroyed, Ruuji follows Ra Kan, and the two see first-hand the horrors Digald have been inflicting on the rest of world. Eager to stop them, Ruuji tries to get Ra Kan to lead an anti-Digald army, prompting him to reveal his past to Ruuji. After apologising the people of Mirodo for failing to find a Generator mechanic, he accepts, and travels to a new country, Zuuri, which housed the citizens of his fallen nation, where he gathers an army and leads a counter-offensive against Digald. The Sword Wolf would prove to be an invaluable asset to the protagonists, as Ra Kan is able to use it to not only combat effectively against Bio Raptors, but also commander units, like Geoge's Bio Tricera. It is against this unit that the Sword Wolf is perhaps most noteworthy, as it, despite taking significant damage in the process, is able to defeat the Bio Tricera on several occasions. Even when it has its (effectively) impenetrable barrier deployed, Ra Kan was able to use the Sword Wolf to defeat it. This specific victory initially appeared to be a short-lived on, as while he gets inside the barrier and kills George, he is, in turn, engulfed by the blast from the Bio Tyranno's Bio Particle Cannon. Ironically, the barrier of the dying Bio Tricera protects him, and he is able to take his damaged Zoid to a mechanic and repair it. With everyone thinking him dead, Ra Kan is able to launch a surprise attack on the Bio Tyranno, and chops off its rib-mounted Death Scythes, allowing Ruuji to defeat it in the series' finale. Midway through the series, it is upgraded by Ron to sport the Bio Crusher equipment, notable for sporting a much larger sword. This large sword is capable of sending out shockwaves that can cut Bio Zoids in two even at a range. Trading Cards The Sword wolf was released as part of the Zoids Scramble line. Video Games The Sword Wolf appeared in Super Robot Wars K, filling the same role that it did in the anime. Along with variants of the attacks seen in the anime, the Sword Wolf also has the ability to order a squad of Lanstags to preform an attack on its behalf (this is only relevant in terms of animation, and does not effect the battle mechanics, such as damage taken, in any way). Models Genesis The model is very similar to the Whitz Wolf, but is treated as a different Zoid, being given a new name and designation upon its release in early 2005. The model was recoloured in salmon (as opposed to the Whitz Wolf's white), two shades of dark grey, pink, and silver-grey, with an orange canopy. The Sword Wolf's swords (and canopy cover) came on two frames not found on the original Whitz Wolf model. In addition, the Sword Wolf included the original canopy and guns from the Whitz Wolf. Due to the Whitz Wolf and Sword Wolf sharing the same body, the swords on the Sword Wolf can be used with the Whitz Wolf in place of the guns, and the guns on the Whitz Wolf may be used on the Sword Wolf in place of the swords. In addition, the zoid is also compatible with Savinga to make a modified Whitz Tiger. The zoid is also compatible with Transhawk. It may also be used as an upgrade for the Rayse Tiger. None of these fusions for the Sword Wolf are official. The Sword Wolf is compatible with the parts included with the Genesis Power Up PartsSet A. It is generally paired with the Bio Crusher, as the Sword Wolf was seen using it in the anime and the color schemes match. A limited edition version of the Sword Wolf was planned, but never produced. This version would have been recolored, and included a four-inch Ra Kan figure and a Bio-Crusher upgrade. Image:Swolf.jpg|''GZ'' Sword Wolf 2F6X1911.JPG|Sword Wolf Retail Box 2F6X1912.JPG Quick Kit *The Sword Wolf is the second of the non-scale "Quick Kit" line (released in 2005). It sports 31 snap-together pieces and is much smaller than the original model. Its designation under this line is "QK-02". Amusement Figure Sword Wolf was also produced in the Zoids Amusement Figure line, a short-lived line that coincided with the Zoids Genesis anime. The figure was made out of a fragile (clay?) material, and is smaller than the regular model. Category:Wolf-Type Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Zoids Quick Kits Category:Zoids Category:Heavyweight Zoids